<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>january's fault by nodustollen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553723">january's fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodustollen/pseuds/nodustollen'>nodustollen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sickfic, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodustollen/pseuds/nodustollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omi doesn't like people at his place, I guess that's really limited the number of people he lets in.” Atsumu answers, finishing getting ready to go.</p><p>“Then you should go, Atsumu-san.” Hinata says, and Inunaki, with a fox smirk that Miya hates, nods at it. “You're the closest one and if he likes being cared for by someone, it's a win-win.”</p><p>“But I don't win nothing, just Omi-kun discountin' his anger on me.” Atsumu replies, but Meian meddles in the conversation.</p><p>“I guess it would be good, Atsumu.” He says and, unlike Inunaki and maybe Hinata, he's genuinely concerned. “That would be good for us to know his state. Plus, he's probably going bad, so he's needing help.”</p><p>Atsumu sighs tiredly.</p><p>“Kay.” He answers, because he knows that 1- they won't let him go and, 2- <em>he misses his Omi</em>! “But if I die it's yer fault.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>january's fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 5 of sakuatsu fluff week: confession + “can you sing for me?”</p><p>it's a little late but that's ok i guess</p><p>hope y'all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January sucks, Atsumu thinks.</p><p>It's cold and flu season. Omi gets even more annoying than his normal, because he <em>refuses</em> to get sick, by any chance. At all.</p><p>He doesn't let anyone sit around him in a distance less than 45 centimeters, which implies Atsumu without smelling the lavender odour that Omi has after showering, or when they're not at practice, or when he wears new clothes, or any other moment of the day that Omi doesn't smell like sweat.</p><p>Sakusa also don't let Atsumu go to his place to watch Saiki Kusuo. Instead, they're finishing through Rave, what it's not the same thing, because Atsumu can't listen to Omi scoffing nor see his grinny face. That's unfair. He has a beautiful grin, Atsumu kind of admires it when Omi isn't looking.</p><p>Atsumu misses Omi's company. They're turned into some type of best friends one of these months of interaction and prickly-teasing behavior. Atsumu is the one who's always teasing and smirking and Sakusa is who's always prickly and deadpans at Atsumu when he opens his mouth to say some shit.</p><p>They've been spending time together for a while, and when January came, Atsumu started to realize that Kiyoomi is kind of crucial in his routine.</p><p>Man. Atsumu misses shouting out an ‘Omi-kun! Can we have a takeout meal today? I still need to do the groceries!’ and Kiyoomi answering a ‘you let everything for last moment, Miya, for fuck's sake. I'll choose this time’, and then they have this fucking takeout meal, that came from some clean and trusty place.</p><p>Why, January, why?</p><p>It's not like Atsumu doesn't stay side by side with Sakusa, though. They're still enjoying their company, but this time, a little away from each other. And that's the problem.</p><p>Atsumu almost hugged Omi-kun once. That would be a fucking good conquest, but guess what? It's January, no one can touch Sakusa or they'll die with poison in their food. Did you think Sakusa would kill them with his own hands? Oh, no, he wouldn't <em>dare</em> touching someone. Not in January.</p><p>You know, there is an interesting fact about Kiyoomi, and, besides his family, Atsumu is the only one who knows (discovered): Sakusa isn't mysophobic. He doesn't feel the need to wash his hands all the time and he doesn't care about public places.</p><p>Ok, he has a huge preference for trusty cleaning, but if he had to choose between don't eal at all or eat in a place he never heard about before, he would choose don't starve till death.</p><p>But he doesn't like touching others and that's why everybody thinks he's a mysophobic. He would rather die than be touched by unknowns.</p><p>People just started saying that Sakusa was a mysophobic and didn't stop them because he didn't feel the need to. Let people say, at least most of them won't touch him.</p><p>But Atsumu saw in the little details, he saw what no one else saw: that Komori didn't need to ask for permission to touch Sakusa, that he doesn't care about being surrounded by his teammates or family, that he doesn't wear gloves all the time, that he doesn't wash his hand every time he's able to and that Sakusa borrow his hoodie for Atsumu if it's necessary.</p><p>And also, Atsumu already stole from Kiyoomi at least three hoodies. He has <em>no idea</em> about where they are, Omi, swear to ya.</p><p>See, little things like this made Atsumu think about how comfortable Kiyoomi was in his company, and he's glad to say that it's probably much more than with his other teammates — but that's not enough because Atsumu wants more, he wants everything that Kiyoomi can offer him.</p><p>Well, yet, it's not because Kiyoomi isn't mysophobic that he wants to get sick. He doesn't.</p><p>And it's January. Flu season.</p><p>Atsumu wanted Omi to trust him enough for actually touching his skin, but maybe he should wait until the flu season is over.</p><p>And when Atsumu finally accepted his fate — or fade, what you prefer —, Meian had an important advice that Atsumu just paid attention because he listened to Omi's name.</p><p>“In first place, you guys should know that our teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi, won't be able to train with us, because he's sick.” Meian says, and everybody is shocked — except for Atsumu, he was kind of expecting that. “As you know, we're in flu season, and, unfortunately, Sakusa-kun will have to be off, so he can rest properly for a week, and then, if things go well, he'll be back.”</p><p>Was a boring training without Sakusa to do terrible and unfair bets — how is Atsumu supposed to spike better if he's the one tossing? — or teasing him with shit grins. It doesn't feel right to Atsumu.</p><p>When the rest of the team finished the training and were at the locker room, Hinata asked how the hell did Omi-san get influenza if he took so much care with that? It doesn't make sense.</p><p>“He didn't take that much care this weekend.” Atsumu answers, drying his wet body with his towel. “He traveled to his family house 'cause it was his sister's birthday, and Tokyo is colder than here. Also, his sister is really different from 'im, so she dragged him fer all Tokyo givin' a shit for flu season.”</p><p>“Really, Atsumu-san?” Hinata exclaims, jolting with surprise. “How do you know that?”</p><p>“I called Kyoka-san to wish congratulations to her that day.” He answers. And yes, he calls Sakusa's siblings by their given name. They are this close. “She spent two hours tellin' me how much Omi-kun complained but did a shit to stop her.”</p><p>“I'm surprised, actually.” Inunaki says, wearing his blouse. “I never thought that Sakusa-kun would <em>let</em> someone drag him through the flu season.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs slightly at it. The rest of teammates that are in their locker room stare at him, all them seeming to be surprised.</p><p>“Omi-kun has this prickly husky, but he's fond of his family.” Atsumu says, cheeks are rose for some unknown reason. But then he wears a melancholic expression on his face, and his teammates seem to be more curious about what more Atsumu can say. “I just feel that Omi doesn't have his family now that he's sick. Was really hard fer them all be together, but now they're all workin' and neither of them will appear here to take care of him.”</p><p>“What?” Bokuto exclaims. “Do you think that Omi-omi, the Omi we play with, wants to be cared for by someone?”</p><p>“Of course?” Atsumu tilts his head, louring. “He's the younger sibling, he's <em>used</em> with bein' cared for, even though he had a kinda solitary childhood.”</p><p>“So you think we should take care of him?” Bokuto asks happily, looking like a puppy. Atsumu felt bad for breaking his heart like this.</p><p>“That's a huge no, Bokkun.” He answers.</p><p>“Why not?” Barnes asks, and he seems to be as sad as Bokuto.</p><p>“Omi doesn't like people at his place, I guess that's really limited the number of people he lets in.” Atsumu answers, finishing getting ready to go.</p><p>“Then you should go, Atsumu-san.” Hinata says, and Inunaki, with a fox smirk that Miya hates, nods at it. “You're the closest one and if he likes being cared for by someone, it's a win-win.”</p><p>“But I don't win nothing, Shouyou-kun, just Omi-kun discountin' his anger on me.” Atsumu replies, but Meian meddles in the conversation.</p><p>“I guess it would be good, Atsumu.” He says and, unlike Inunaki and maybe Hinata, he's genuinely concerned. “That would be good for us to know his state. Plus, he's probably going bad, so he's needing help.”</p><p>Atsumu sighs tiredly.</p><p>“Kay.” He answers, because he knows that 1- they won't let him go and, 2- <em>he misses his Omi</em>! “But if I die it's yer fault.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” Meian says, beaming.</p><p>And that's how Atsumu ended in Sakusa's apartment in the MSBY complex, trying hard not to be killed by his dear Omi.</p><p>“Omi! It's not my fault if they forced me to come here take care of ya!” He tries, but Kiyoomi is uncompromising.</p><p>“You saw how I am, now get your ass out of my place.” He says from his bedroom. Atsumu, actually, isn't about to be killed by Sakusa, because Sakusa has no force to even try, but Atsumu doesn't want to unrespected his limits. And they're both pretty dramatic, so it's like an attempt to murder, in both brain.</p><p>“No, I didn't, ya said I couldn't enter yer room.” Atsumu replies. “I'll make ya a soup, kay?”</p><p>“No, get out.”</p><p>“Fresh my mind, Omi-kun, ya like the ones with a lot of vegetables but not too heavy, right?” Atsumu ignores Sakusa's last order, and starts washing his hands to prepare their meal.</p><p>“No, I don't like anything you cook, now get out.” The sick shouts out, and Atsumu scoffs at it, because he knows it isn't true. He already made homemade meals enough for Omi.</p><p>“I'll take it as a ‘yes’.” He says, ignoring Omi again.</p><p>Kiyoomi might be stubborn, but Atsumu is even more.</p><p>Without options left, Sakusa decides to appear in the kitchen, with a mask and gloves, in an attempt to help Atsumu, but as I said, Atsumu is stubborner than Sakusa.</p><p>“No, ya need to rest.” He says, inflexible. “And are ya wearin' a mask so I won't get yer flu?”</p><p>“Yes.” <em>Snuffle.</em> This is a hard one. “I hate Kiyoka.”</p><p>“No, ya don't.” Atsumu smirks, cutting vegetables. “By the way, does yer family know yer sick?”</p><p>“I didn't tell them yet.” Kiyoomi says, getting a seat on the table and resting his head on his hands. “I just told Meian and then went back to sleep.”</p><p>“Damn, ya ate nothing?” Atsumu asks, frowning. Sakusa just makes some noise with his throat, agreeing with Atsumu's words. “And water? Ya drank, right?”</p><p>“Not as much as I should, I recognize.” Kiyoomi says, and Atsumu turns his head so he can see the other's face and—</p><p>Damnit. He's cute. He's obviously sick, but kinda cute.</p><p>He's with flushed cheeks and sleepy expression, his eyes barely stay open. How can Atsumu <em>don't</em> feel fond of that vision?</p><p>“Here.” Atsumu hands him a glass of water. “Drink it, Omi, please, it will help ya.”</p><p>Sakusa says nothing. He waits until Atsumu gets distance again and then pulls down his mask, to do what Atsumu said him to.</p><p>“I hope ya don't mind,” Atsumu starts, doing something about the soup that Sakusa's heavy eyelids didn't let his eyes keep up with, “but Meian-san sent ya some noodles and I will use them to the soup.”</p><p>“Fine by me.” He mutters. “Tsumu, I'm tired.”</p><p>“I can see, Omi.” Atsumu says, laughing slightly, and ignoring how soft Sakusa's whispers sound, saying his name. “Don't ya rather have some sleep while I finish this?”</p><p>“No.” Sakusa answers, resting his head on the table. He's with his mask up again, so there's no huge, <em>huge</em> problem, and Atsumu will clean it later, because Omi has no force to do that. “I like your company.”</p><p>Atsumu is flushing for a good reason. It's the high temperature of the stove. That's it, it isn't Sakusa's absurd sincerity's fault at all.</p><p>“Awn, Omi, I like ya too.” He answers, pretending that he didn't change the meaning of Sakusa's words and didn't open up his heart like this. Thankfully, Kiyoomi is too tired to understand things properly. “But if ya admitted out loud somethin' like that, ya should be fever.”</p><p>“Probably.” He answers, voice completely muffled against the cirurgical mask plus his position on the table. “However, I have no idea where my thermometer is.”</p><p>“Ya don't hafta worry with that.” Atsumu says. “I just passed by that pharmacy ya buy yer stuff and got a new thermometer.” He's mixing more things to the soup, probably the noodles from Meian and the vegetables, Kiyoomi guesses. “I thought ya may wouldn't know where's yours 'cause ya don't get sick have been a while till now.”</p><p>“You know me well.” Sakusa says. “Am I that previsible?”</p><p>“Not actually.” Atsumu answers, and he turns his head on Sakusa's direction, just to discover that he'd been watched for a while. He beams genuinely. “Guess it's just the time we spend together.”</p><p>“Hm.” Sakusa mutters. Atsumu can see that he's muscles seem to be heavy, because Kiyoomi is making a big effort to keep his body in a position.</p><p>“Omi,” he calls, “why don'tcha take a hot bath? Soup will be ready in some minutes.”</p><p>“That's a good call, I suppose.” Sakusa answers, but he doesn't move a single muscle.</p><p>“I'll check yer temperature first, alright?” Atsumu blows the fire from the cooker and goes until his backpack with important things to spend a night in Kiyoomi's apartment to catch the said thermometer he bought.</p><p>Sakusa lets Atsumu touch him, and he doesn't even withdraw with that. His skin is hot, Atsumu can feel it.</p><p>“Omi, yer fever.” Atsumu says the obvious. “Yer with 100.4 °F. It's high.”</p><p>“Not as much as I thought, though.” Sakusa comments. Atsumu's hand is resting on Omi's shoulder, so he can support himself on it. However, he didn't expect to feel some weight on his forearm.</p><p>When he tilts down his look, he can see a tired Omi supporting his head on Atsumu's forearm and—</p><p>Damnit. He has soft hair with soft curls.</p><p>“Omi, ya should go bath.” He says, soft and fondly. Kiyoomi mumbles something that Atsumu can't understand again. “C'mon, big baby, I'll help ya, kay?”</p><p>As fast as he could, Atsumu helped Kiyoomi to start bathing. He filled the bathtub with hot water and, while they waited, Atsumu helped Kiyoomi to get out of his clothes.</p><p>Atsumu didn't flushed nor glanced at his teammate's body. He didn't know how or why, but at that moment, as much as he thinks Kiyoomi is gorgeous, it doesn't have to mean that he'll be the kind that sees… <em>inappropriate things</em> in wrong moments. If Sakusa wants to be spoiled, then Atsumu will spoil him.</p><p> He didn't wash Kiyoomi, not now. He has a soup to finish and a family to call.</p><p>After twenty minutes of listening to Kyoka-san crying for making his little baby brother sick and a ready soup, Atsumu decides to see how Kiyoomi is going.</p><p>And he found him sleeping. In the bathtub.</p><p>He was cute as fuck with that sleepy face, Atsumu even felt guilty for waking him up, but if he didn't things would probably be worse for his flu.</p><p>Sakusa flushed when he realized that he was naked and asleep, but Atsumu didn't seem to bother with that. He actually smiled at it, like if the whole situation was something fun and… <em>lovely.</em> And when Sakusa said that he was sorry for making him so much problems, Atsumu shaked his hand and;</p><p>“No, Omi, don't worry. I've gotcha.“</p><p>And he beams again, making Kiyoomi's cheeks get even more red than before.</p><p>After finishing his bath — with Atsumu's help this time, he washed Omi's hair —, Kiyoomi wears comfortable hoodies and, when they're preparing themselves to eat, he… hugs Atsumu.</p><p>Like… he wrapped his arm around Atsumu's hips and leaned his head on Atsumu's shoulder, burying his face on his neck.</p><p>“Omi?” He says, unsure. Just some minutes ago he didn't let Atsumu get too close trying to protect him from his influenza and now he's cuddling.</p><p>Like, what.</p><p>“Hm?” Kiyoomi mutters against Atsumu's neck.</p><p>“Yer fine?”</p><p>“Guess this flu is messing with me.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs slightly.</p><p>“I see that.” He passes an arm around Sakusa's shoulder. “Will ya want me to feed you?”</p><p>Kiyoomi nods. Oh, my God, Kyoka was right when she said that her little Kiyo turns into a big baby when he's sick, good luck, Atsumu-kun!</p><p>Well, thank ya, Kyoka-san.</p><p>Was a hard job with just one hand ., because the other one was cuddling Kiyoomi, but Atsumu could handle it pretty well.</p><p>When they finish eating — and Kiyoomi's still wrapping Atsumu's body — Atsumu tells Omi to go sleep, and the result is:</p><p>“Fine, but the bedding needs to change.”</p><p>“I'll do it now.”</p><p>“And,” Kiyoomi adds, pouting, “you go with me.”</p><p>With those words, Atsumu feels his entire life passing through his eye, like a movie. Yes, just like happens when someone is about to die.</p><p>Because Atsumu is dying here.</p><p>“Why do ya want me to cuddle with ya, Omi?” He asks, half soft, half surprised.</p><p>“Because I like you and I'm too tired to pretend I don't.” Sakusa says, and Atsumu just… needs time to proceed with this information.</p><p>He doesn't know how much time exactly he needed, but he knows that was a lot. Enough for Sakusa almost sleep on his shoulder.</p><p>“Lemme see if I understood correctly,” Atsumu starts, and Kiyoomi mumbles again, because that's the only sound he can do, apparently, “you like, like <em>like</em> me?”</p><p>“Yes, I was surprised too.” Kiyoomi jokes. “But wear my skin, Atsumu. If you were me, you'd like you too.”</p><p>“What do ya mean?”</p><p>Sakusa takes a deep breath. He raises his sight, so he can stare at Atsumu's eyes.</p><p>“You discovered things about me that I didn't mean anyone to know, but when it's you discovering, my heart feels warm.” He starts. “You came like it was nothing, like it was something that you could do with everyone, but I know you can't, because as long as you're sociable, you don't like befriending. And yet, here you are, knowing all my family, being called ‘son’ by my parents, taking care of me, watching things on TV with me, cuddling with me, you're doing this just because you <em>want</em> stay with me and…”</p><p>He takes another deep breath.</p><p>“And all I can think it's how glad I am that I'm with you, that I have you in my life.” Kiyoomi says, and Atsumu is still shocked, but he's paying attention to his Omi's words. “All I can think is how lucky I am that I have you in my life. All I can think is that I want to keep you at my side, as long as we're alive.”</p><p>Atsumu ia tearing up, but he doesn't care at all. He has more important things to deal with.</p><p>“Omi-kun,” he starts. “I'm loud.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I'm a bastard.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Some people call me bitch.”</p><p>“And I agree with them.” Atsumu can feel Sakusa's smirk  against his skin. So warm.</p><p>“I'm annoying.” He continues.</p><p>“I know, unfortunately I know.”</p><p>“Are ya sure?”</p><p>“Atsumu.” Sakusa says, and this time he's off of Miya's body, so he can stare at him properly. Sakusa folds his hands. “I like you. All of you, all you are, all you have. I love your noises, I love how annoying you are, I love when you tease me and I love when you drive people around you mad, because that's who <em>you are</em> and I love <em>you</em>. I might get stressed sometimes, but I'm still in love with you, don't matter the situation we find ourselves in.”</p><p>“Okay, Omi.” Atsumu says, beaming. “I've gotcha.”</p><p>“<em>Finally</em>, now can we go to sleep? I wanna cuddle.” Kiyoomi says, sly.</p><p>“Alright, big baby, alright.” Atsumu says, standing up. “I'll change the beddin', wait here.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sakusa says, pouting again. He's adorable when he's sick, Atsumu concludes.</p><p>Very carefully and wearing proper protections, Atsumu does what he said he would do, muttering some songs from his childhood — when he's ma listened to Queen more than any other time in her life.</p><p>He was singing — muttering — <em>Love of My Life</em> when Kiyoomi appeared in the room.</p><p>“Thought I heard you singing.” He explains, after Atsumu gives him a confused look.</p><p>“Oh, it's just silly songs ma used to sing fer me and Samu when we were kids.” Atsumu says. “I just finished with the bedding, by the way. Do ya wanna cuddle yet?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Sakusa answers. He lays on his mattress and waits for Atsumu to get his side.</p><p>When they're comfortable — with Atsumu being a human pillow to Omi —, Sakusa calls him.</p><p>“Tsumu?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can you sing for me? Just like your ma did with you and your brother when you were kids.” And Kiyoomi's tone of voice sounds so sharp, that he'd feel guilty if he doesn't do what didn't do what he was asked for.</p><p>“Of course.” He answers, petting Kiyoomi's dark curls and appreciating his soft and adorably moans. “But before that, can I ask ya why yer so namby-pamby?”</p><p>“Dunno.” He mutters in answer. “Maybe it is my influ's influenza. Now sing. Please.”</p><p>“Your wish is an order.” Atsumu says.</p><p>And just like this, pressing slight kisses on Kiyoomi's hair and forehead, Atsumu sang for his lover, the same songs his ma used to sing.</p><p>He sang all of Queen's songs he could remember. Since <em>Love me like there's no tomorrow</em>, until <em>We will rock you.</em></p><p>Atsumu's voice maybe isn't as harmonious as Freddie Mercury's was, but he could manage very well.</p><p>Well enough to make he's Omi fall asleep, with soft breaths.</p><p>And just at that moment Atsumu realized that he didn't need to say to Kiyoomi an ‘I'm in love with ya too, baby’, but that wasn't necessary because, somehow — maybe the reason is that Atsumu wears his heart on his sleeve —, Omi-omi knew already. He knows that Atsumu loves him back, he didn't need to use words to let it clear.</p><p>And is everything fine now, because Atsumy has the rest of his life to say how much he loves his Omi-kun.</p><p>Maybe, January isn't this sucks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a fanfic for day 3 and day 4 actually, BUT!!!!!!!</p><p>college is kinda,,,, hard now</p><p>though I'll try my best to finish them all as soon as possible, but my college is still my priority</p><p>and, again, let me know if you liked it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>